Honest Trailer - Avengers: Infinity War
Avengers: Infinity War is the 258th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr,''' Dan Murrell '''and Lon Harris. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2018 superhero film Avengers: Infinity War. It was published on August 14, 2018 to coincide with the release of Avenger: Infinity War on home video and Blu-ray. It is 6 minutes 10 seconds long. It has been viewed over 7.6 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Avengers: Infinity War of YouTube "You're either on this hype train by now, or the Winter Soldier using Rocket Raccoon as a sidearm won't mean s*** to you." '~ Honest Trailers - Avengers: Infinity War'' Script From the Thanos of Hollywood (Disney) comes what ''could'' be the best movie Marvel's ever made, but without a doubt is the ''most'' movie Marvel's ever made. Man, there is just so much movie in this movie! Look at all that movie! ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Journey into a new era the '''MCU where after ten years of having to streamline their plot so normies would know what's happening, Marvel's gotten so big, they'll drop you right into episode 19 part 1 of 2 without wasting a second on who anyone is or why you should care. Because let's face it, you're either on this hype train by now or the Winter Soldier using Rocket Raccoon as a sidearm won't mean s*** to you. "Don't you see? They're both cyborgs rebelling against their destructive programming. Dad, why aren't you listening to me?" (Tony Stark: Are you yawning?) All your favorite heroes are here, like Tony Stark the scientist who finds that magic exists and takes it in stride (Tony Stark:' He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard), but literally can't even win another quippy guy with a goatee shows up (''Tony Stark: What is your job exactly besides making balloon animals?); 'Star-Lord' whose entire first movie was completely undone ('Nova Prime:' We'd like to express our profound gratitude for your help in savings Xandar. '''Thor:' He decimated Xandar) and takes it in stride, but literally can't even when another buff guy with blond hair shows up (Thor: Are you mocking me? Star-Lord: He's trying to copy me); Captain America who heroically accepts his reduced role as guy who knows a guy (Black Widow: Can we do that? Bruce Banner: Not me not here. Captain America: I know someone. Wong: Who could find vision? Tony Stark: Probably Steve Rogers); Black Panther whose lack of screen time proves no one knew how big of a deal he be; and Spider-Man the boy who'd rather hitch a ride into space and die than stay home and be in 'Venom. You and me both, kid. But they're not alone, because all these other characters are also back, like Bruce Banner a man in desperate need of a phase-three recap video (Bruce Banner: Tony, you've lost another superbot?! Who's Scott? Captain America: Ant-Man. Bruce Banner: There's an Ant-Man and a Spider-Man? Tony Stark: The Avengers broke up, we're toast. Bruce Banner: Like a band? Like, like The Beatles?); Scarlet Witch the X-Man who's completed her Halle Berry arc of losing her weird accent as the movies go on (Scarlett Witch in Age of Ultron: vaguely European accented Everybody's afraid of something. Scarlet Witch in this movie: accent Well they're people who are expecting me too, you know. We both made promises); Gamora the emotional center of the whole story and the best actor - Huh, didn't see that one coming - Loki slightly more dead than the last two times; the rest of the Guardians pre-James Gunn petition - Ahhh, those were simpler times, a few weeks ago - and Bucky the one-armed artisanal goat cheese farmer. But they're not alone either, because - Holy crap! there are so, so many people in this movie! - like Rhodey, Okoye, Mantis, Vision, Falcon, Wong, Shuri, M'Baku, Red Skull, Nick Fury! - Oh hey, where you been? - Thunderbolt Ross? Again? Okay. Marissa Hall, right? Is that her name? Pepper! - Hey! Last phase one girlfriend standing! Good for you~ - N-Nedry? and Hawkeye----'s name (Bruce Banner: Where's Clint?). Wow, the only heroes missing are the ones from all those Netflix shows Kevin Feige hates. Next time Iron Fist, next time. (Iron Fist: YAAWWRRHH!). Or not. For all the characters crammed into this thing, thrill as it centers around a buff bald guy trying to grow his rock collection (Hank Schrader from Breaking Bad: They're minerals. Jesus, Marie!) No, Thanos. He's been looking for the Infinity Stones so long he's changed color twice. And after vowed in Age of Ultron to do it himself, (Thanos: I'll do it myself) he waited like seven whole movies, including two that took place in space. And then boldly sent more of his kids to do it for him .You sir, are a really bad stepfather but, dang what a great daddy! of sexy Thanos Oh yeah! Watch these movies catch up to one of comics longest-running traditions: briefly killing people off to goose sales. Where with a single snap of the fingers Disney erased the box of a potential of Black Panther, Spider-Man, 5/7 of the Guardians, Doctor Strange, The Winter Soldier, and one third of the Avengers. And if you think these deaths are gonna stick for longer than a movie I've got a copy of The Death of Superman to sell you. I mean it's still in the original bag, mint condition with the armband too. Come on! No one? How about the death of Tony Stark? Death of Captain America? How about the Thor? Nick Fury? Hawkeye? Okay, how about a copy of the Infinity Gauntlet where the same thing happens and they'll come back just fine? (Rocket: Cool? Star-Lord: Cool. Thor: So cool.) Starring: Brolin as Thanos Who throws a moon? Honestly?; Order 4 Stooges; Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America Beards of No Nation; Hemsworth as Thor He was a One-Eyed Blonde Thor Flying Purple People Beater; Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man Under Armour; Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord Dumb Beau; Strange vs Thanos fight scene Portal Kombat!; Wong as Wong To Wong, thanks for nothing, signed the Avengers; Dinklage as Eitri Shorty LaForge; Gurira as Okoye A Hologram for the King; disintegrating Teen Titan Blow; Stan as Bucky Barnes It wasn't me! It was the one-armed Stan!; Saldana as Gamora Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Do; Brolin as Thanos My Gamora; Marquand as the voice of Red Skull Red Dead Redemption; and disintegrating The Dustice League. for Avengers: Infinity War ''- Game of Stones. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Game of Stones' So we're just gonna give 'em a pass for pretending this was a standalone movie? Yeah, yeah we are. Trivia * This Honest Trailer was largely positive about the film, causing some commenters to allege the writers were being too soft on Marvel yet again. Those filthy DC-hating Marvel shills! * This video features the final appearance of the Alan raptor, a running gag involving the dinosaur from 'Jurassic Park 3. The raptor appears at 3:38 and is turned to dust by Thanos's snap. * This video also reveals more of '''Epic Voice Guy's character, namely that he finds Daddy-figure Thanos erotic. * Honest Trailers have been produced for every single other Marvel Cinematic Universe film in existence, including the big team-up movies The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron ''and ''Captain America: Civil War. In 2019, they also produced a retrospective Honest Trailer about the 'entire MCU! See''' list of Honest Trailers for more. '''Watch Honest Trailers Commentaries - Avengers: Infinity War on YouTube Reception '''''Honest Trailers - Avengers: Infinity War has a 95.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The response was overwhelmingly positive. We Got This Covered noted that, compared to other YouTube channels' comedy analyses of Avengers: Infinity War, ''Screen Junkies' Honest Trailer was "by far the most scathing, as it pokes fun at just about every aspect of Infinity War and its ridiculously huge cast." Screen Geek said the Honest Trailer made "some very valid points," including, "Thanos‘s ever-changing hue; Loki‘s inability to stay dead; the high concentration of snarky guys with beards; how closely the story follows the comics (the nerve!); the Mad Titan finally declaring that he’ll find the stones himself, before sitting back on his big purple ass and sending more minions to do it for him. Again." Business Insider agreed with Screen Junkies's assessment that the "dead" characters would not stay dead for long, as they are are vital to the multi-billion dollar MCU franchise. Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Max Dionne, Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert & Joe Starr Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell and Lon Harris Edited by Kevin Williamsen & TJ Nordaker Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'The 'Avengers: Infinity War' Honest Trailer points out how you probably shouldn't take the end of the movie at face value '- Business Insider article * 'Avengers: Infinity War Honest Trailer is FULL of Spoilers '- ScreenRant article * 'AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Gets the Snap From HONEST TRAILER '- Newsarama article * '‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Has Been Given A Hilarious New Honest Trailer '- Screen Geek article * 'Avengers: Infinity War Honest Trailer Takes on the Overstuffed Movie and Wins '- The Mary Sue article * 'Hilarious Honest Trailer For Avengers: Infinity War Debuts '- We Got This Covered article * 'Infinity War is the ‘Most Movie Marvel’s Ever Made,’ Declares Honest Trailers '''- CBR.com article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Alan raptor Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Captain America Category:Iron Man Category:Black Panther Category:Thor Category:Hulk Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Spider-Man Category:MCU Category:Season 11 Category:Marvel Studios Category:Disney Category:Thanos Category:Phase Three Category:Kevin Feige Category:The Infinity Saga Category:Avengers Category:Star-Lord Category:Groot Category:Nebula Category:Gamora Category:Rocket Category:The Winter Soldier Category:Bucky Category:Falcon Category:War Machine Category:Scarlett Witch Category:Vision Category:Black Widow Category:Loki